


Remmy's Teacher

by Twren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, High School, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twren/pseuds/Twren
Summary: Remmy is a 16 year old Highschool honors student on track to a scholarship at MIT. This is a story about how he finds his hearts desires in a form that he had never imagined, and if found out, could ruin his life and that of his new love.
Relationships: Remmy/Amanda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting at the water park

It was Summer, and teenagers across the country were out on their last week of school vacation. As luck would have it, Remmy’s town had a good sized water park nearby, and it always brought in groups of kids whenever the weather was warm enough, and today it was on the hot side. The group had just picked a spot on the grass to set all of their things, and it would act as a kind of “base” where they could come and eat their lunches or relax in the shade when the weather got too hot.

The group of boys had been friends for years and had been on their schools basketball team together last year. A few of the boys took their looks very seriously and spent hours every week in the gym, but Remmy had a naturally toned and muscular body due to his fast metabolism and healthy eating habits instilled by his parents. Standing at 5’9, he was an average height with others in his year, and aside from his light grey eyes, was unremarkable from most other high schoolers.

“My GOD, there she is again!” Remmy whispered to his friends.

The group of 16 year old boys watched as the beautiful, blonde haired woman in a baseball cap walked by, seemingly unaware of the attentions that the boys were directing toward her.

The boys remained motionless as if time had been frozen for them as the beautiful woman walked by. Her hair in a ponytail coming through the back of her hat, a sky-blue bikini top that covered breasts that appeared just a bit too big to fit comfortably in Remmy’s hands, her waist wrapped in a small towel that came down to her upper thighs, and her entire body a very pleasant shade of tan from being in the sun. Remmy and the others watched as she walked away, a few of the boys making unconscious movements to hide a growing bulge in their swim suits.

Jason nudged Remmy, “Hey, you want to hit the wave pool first? Or maybe the lazy river?”

Remmy didn’t have anyone he could consider a “best friend”, but if he had to give that label to someone, it would be Jason. They had known each other for most of their lives, and their moms were both good friends, so the two boys ended up hanging out together a lot.

As the sexy blonde finally went around a corner and out of sight, Remmy replied “eh, lets hit the wave pool before it gets overcrowded, but I want to hit all of the big waterslides a few times too”, he said as he gestured to the mass of twisting, colored pipes that could be seen going up into the sky a few hundred yards away.

The group chatted for a minute to make tentative plans for meeting back up at lunch time, then all went their separate ways - a couple went to grab inner tubes for floating in the lazy river, some went to grab the blue, rubberized mats used for going down the big waterslides, some of the girlfriends that had come along were staying back with the groups personal things and were just going to tan on the grass, while Jason and Remmy got some inner tubes and went to the wave pool.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

It was Summer at a water park, so there were half-naked women of all ages, everywhere. To Remmy however, none of them compared to the blonde in the baseball cap. There was just a perfect “girl next door” vibe from her, it was hard to give words to the feeling he had experienced when she had passed by at the beginning of the day. What’s more frustrating is that he had seen her a couple times throughout the day since then and as soon as Remmy caught site of her, his heart seemed to jump into his throat. He stopped breathing, stopped listening to whatever might be going on around him, and just watched her, hoping that ... well he didn’t know what!

Every time Remmy had seen the woman during the day, she was alone. While the group had been relaxing at lunch, he had seen her sitting in a tanning chair by the wave pool by herself, when he realized that she was looking back at him and ... did she wink? No, it was bright out and she was squinting, that had to be it.

It was nearing the time that the water park would close, and Remmy wanted to hit the big water slide one more time.

“They stop letting people get in line for the slides in like... 2 minutes” Jason said

“Lets go” Remmy replied as they both got up. A few of the other boys and their girlfriends also wanted to go on the slide again, so they all joined and briskly crossed the 50 or so yards to the gate where the line to the slides started. As they stood there in line with a hundred other people waiting for their turn to go down one of the 4 slides, one of the lifeguards came by and closed the gate. A voice came over the PA system throughout the water park: “Hello everyone! We just want to remind you that the park closes in 15 minutes, and we are now closing the lines for the water slides. Please remember to do your part and throw all of your trash in the nearest recepticle on your way out. We hope you all have a wonderful weekend, and thank you for spending your day at Justin’s Water World!”

As the echo of the PA system faded away, conversations among the groups resumed. Remmy and his small group were at the foot of the circular stairway leading up to the top of the waterslides, and as he glanced back towards the gate he saw her again.

At first glance, she seemed to be perhaps 17 or 18, but when over the course of the day as Remmy had watched her, he thought she could be in her early 20’s. Her body was tight and toned, but not muscular. Her legs were longer than he had remembered, but to be fair, he had spent most of the time that day looking at her belly, chest, and face. And OH what a face! It had a such a peaceful, confident quality to it, but her mouth seemed to always be on the point of a mischevious grin. Not right now though, for some reason she seemed upset...

Then Remmy snapped back to reality and saw that she was talking to the lifeguard that was standing at the gate to make sure no one else tried to join the queue. She was gesturing up towards the line and the stair tower, it seemed like she had been just a minute too late and was trying to talk her way into the line to get one more slide down.

Without realizing what he was doing, Remmy started softly pushing his way through his group and the few dozen people behind them in the line, headed back towards the gate. Jason tried to get his attention to ask where he was going, but Remmy didn’t hear him. Before he knew it, Remmy was striding toward the gate calling out to the sexy blonde woman, “Hey babe”, and he nonchalantly mentioned to the lifeguard that she was his girlfriend and she had just gone to the restroom and now coming back to join their group, as if it were just a normal ocurance and nothing special. Remmy moved forward as if the Life Guard would of course open the gate for her to rejoin her group, and Remmy was just waiting for him to open the gate so he could escort her back.

As Remmy had walked up to the gate, the Lifeguard and the woman had both turned to watch him and see who he was talking to since there was no one else really around. The woman caught on very quickly, and by the time the Lifeguard turned back to her, she was nodding her head along with Remmy’s explanation and waved her hand as if to say “see, can you let me through now please?”

Remmy was so convincing in his casual explanation that the Lifeguard didn’t even think twice before opening the gate to let her rejoin her group. As Remmy turned side face so that he could turn when she finished walking the few intervening steps, she put out her hand in offering and, without thinking, Remmy put his hand in hers as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Thanks” she said as she glanced at Remmy while they walked.

“Hey, my pleasure” he replied, “you’re more than welcome to join our group if you like, were up at the base of the stairs” he said, pointing to where his group was, about 10 yards ahead.

“Well, I AM your girlfriend, silly. Lets go!”

There was a noticeable silence from the normally boisterous group as Remmy and his “girlfriend” rejoined his group. No one could believe what they were seeing! They had just watched Remmy go down to the gate and walk up holding her hand! Even after they had gotten to the group and were out of site of the lifeguard, the two remained holding hands!

All at once the guys started sputtering out greetings and names, asking what her name was and complimenting her legs - the speaker of that last one earned himself a punch in the gut from his girlfriend, who he forgot was standing right next to him.

With a graceful smile, she said “My name is Amanda, nice to meet you all” The group took to liking Amanda immediately, even the girlfriends who were normally bitchy when an outside “hot girl” came around were finding themselves chatting with her amiably.

At 5’4, Amanda was well proportioned for her height, and she carried herself in a very confident manner and was not at all shy about talking to strangers.

Anyone who has been to a waterpark in the middle of summer knows that lines for the water slides are usually crammed shoulder to shoulder with very little extra room being saved. As their hands began to sweat, Remmy self-consciously released Amanda’s hand so that she wouldn’t think his sweaty hands were nasty, although he loathed letting her go because he wanted to touch her. As he glanced down at her on the stair below him, talking to a few of the girls, she met his eyes and gave an almost imperceptible grin that told Remmy she knew what he was thinking and why he had released her hand. Amanda turned her back toward him and just leaned into him as a support, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The ponytail coming through the back of her hat came down to just below her shoulder blades and was brushing his stomach as her head moved with the conversation.

Remmy glanced up and saw Jason just staring at him, and when their eyes met, Jason silently mouthed “what. the. fuuuuck... ?”

A perfectly natural question, considering neither of them knew what was going on. Remmy just slowly shook his head and shrugged, mouthing “no fucking clue” back to him. Just then, Remmy felt a hand on the back of his leg. He was one stair up higher than Amanda was, combined with their natural height difference, her head was about 10-12 inches shorter than his, so her hand placement was just at where his swim suit ended and she was flicking the edge of his shorts while not really paying attention and still talking with some of the other girls.

It all seemed so ... natural. As if they had been dating for months and this is just how they acted. Remmy’s mind was going at a hundred miles a minute trying to process everything.

It was about 15 minutes after the park closed before the line progressed to the point where members of their group were next in line for the slides. As they went down the slide 1 at a time, the Lifeguard at the top stopped the next person until it was safe and there would not be a collision from the next person going down too fast.

It got to the point where only Remmy and Amanda were left, and his father raised him to be a gentleman, so he always let the woman go first. As they were waiting for the Lifeguard to wave for her to take her turn, Amanda turned to him and said “Thanks again, handsome” and quickly put her lips to his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. To Remmy, that blissful moment seemed to last an eternity. The sweet hint of cherries on her tongue, the aroma of her breath, the fact that she had pushed one of her legs in between his and was slowly grinding his penis to a fully erect shaft...

The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than 10 seconds, but by the end he could tell that they were making a spectacle of themselves for both the Lifeguard and the people in line behind them. With a start, the Lifeguard noticed that he had been paying attention to the sexy girls hips and ass instead of his stopwatch, and he quickly motioned for her to go through the tube. Amanda turned, grabbed the handle on top of the slide, and in one smooth motion jumped up and angled her body to go down into the slide, releasing the handle at just the right moment for maximum momentum.

Not noticing, or more accurately, not caring about the very obvious erection he had, Remmy stood there dumbfounded for the entire 30 seconds he had to wait before he could follow her down the slide. In his stupor he had been staring at the opening to the slide and not paying attention to the Lifeguard, so the girl in line behind Remmy cut in front of him and went down the slide. With a start, Remmy realized what happened and cursed himself for not paying attention.

By the time Remmy reached the bottom of the slide and hit the pool, Amanda was nowhere in sight. He looked around and saw his group packing up their belongings by their spot on the grass, Jason still walking that way having only come out of the pool a few seconds beforehand. In a panic, Remmy glanced around trying to find Amanda. There were a few people still in the pool, those that had come down the slides in the last minute and were still making their way to the edge to climb out, but he couldn’t see her baseball hat anywhere.

As he trudged to the edge of the pool, berating himself yet again for missing the slide and being forced to wait, he heard her sweet voice coming from a woman sitting on the edge of the pool. Her hat sitting next to her on a towel as she dried off her hair and reset it in a ponytail. “What kept you? Flirting with all those other girls after I left?” She said with a facesious smile

With a start, Remmy realized his dick was rock hard again, there was no way he could get out of the water right away! But, the Lifeguard on duty was constantly yelling for people to clear out so they wouldn’t get hit by those coming down the tubes after them.

Realizing his dilemma, Amanda pushed a towel at him with an open grin.

“Damn she knows! Ugh this is embarrassing!” Remmy thought to himself

In one swift motion, he pushed himself up and turned around to sit on the edge of the pool next to her, allowing himself to semi-conceal his erection from anyone who might look over at them. She giggled and said “C’mon, I want to get your number before I go”. They both stood up, wrapped towels around themselves and started back towards his group. Once he got his things, he told Jason he would meet him out at the car in a few minutes, glancing at Amanda as if that’s all that needed to be said.

Remmy walked Amanda to the locker rooms where people could rinse off or store their belongings in a locker for a fee. When they reached the separation for men’s lockers and women’s lockers, she said “wait here” and went in to get her things. When she came out, she was rinsed off and had a shirt and shorts on over her swim suit, and had a bag hung over her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and they both started walking towards the gate at a leisurely pace. There was still plenty of activity going on in the waterpark, but it was mostly staff and some stragglers who had been in line at the waterslides. The park was huge, and so even with all of the activity still going on, it seemed almost empty.

As they walked hand in hand, Amanda pulled something out of her bag and put it into his, “I expect to get this back the next time I see you”. Remmy looked in his bag and saw her bikini bottoms in there. Dumbfounded, he looked back to see her biting her lower lip and staring at his now (again) fully erect penis making a tent out of his swim suit. Just then, they rounded a corner between the Snack Shack and the Inner Tube Rentals - both of which were now closed. They continued to walk, but as they did, Amanda reached over with her free hand and gently, but firmly, gave his penis a few good strokes through the fabric of his suit. When he looked back at her face, he saw what he could only describe as hunger in her eyes. She stopped and quickly moved in front of him and pulled his face down to hers to kiss him again. While Remmy got lost in the taste of her sweet tongue once again, Amanda reached her hand into the front of his shorts and firmly stroked his penis a few times, then abruptly she was back at his side holding his hand and they were continuing their walk towards the exit.

Remmy didn’t want to look around to see if anyone had seen what had just transpired between the two, he was fairly certain he looked guilty enough as it was, looking around would only make it worse if anyone had seen anything.

As the two walked, she took out her phone and asked for his number. When she typed it in, she called him so that he would have her number as well.

“Um ... so you want to see me again?” Remmy asked timidly, still not sure what all was happening, and only 70% sure he was actually awake and this wasn’t all a dream.

“Well sure!” She said with a smile, “You’re my ‘boyfriend’ remember?” and they both shared a laugh. They said their final goodbyes in the parking lot where some of the group was waiting for Remmy to unlock his car. Amanda gave him a smile but they had stopped holding hands before they got within eyesight of the lot, as if they were friends now, but everything before had just been a laugh.

As Remmy unlocked his car and everyone piled in, Jason stood there with the door open for a second, still dumbfounded and asked “Ok, so ... what the actual fuck just happened?”

Remmy chuckled, still not sure himself, he explained how he had seen her trying to get into the line and how he just went and “saved” her, pretending to be her boyfriend.

“Damn dude ... she was fucking. HOT. Did you get her number or anything?”

For some reason he couldn’t explain, Remmy didn’t want to tell anyone about the phone number or the bikini bottoms sitting in his bag like most boys his age would want to boast about. He realized then that no one in his group had seen either of the kisses or, likely even the touching on the staircase. “Nah, it was just a goof to get her in the line, she’s out of my league. Super nice though, and funny too! My mom would never let me date someone that much older than me anyways haha”

“Oh right, how old was she anyways?” one of the guys in the back seat asked

“Ehm ... not sure exactly, haha. I never asked, but you can tell she’s in her 20’s. It would be illegal for her to date someone my age”

“illegal, but fucking FUN!” Jason said, and all of the guys in the car started laughing and boasting about how they would have fun with an older girl like that.

Remmy was quiet most of the way back to town, and while dropping people off at their houses.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

That night as he was getting ready for bed, Remmy’s phone vibrated from his dresser. He checked it and saw it was from her! 

Amanda: “Hey Cutie, I had fun today ... thanks for being my night in shining armor ;)” 

Remmy: “Hey! Oh please, it was fun! And I mean that - you fit right into our group :)”

Amanda: “Hehe, I BET you had fun ;) But seriously, your friends were cool :)”

Remmy: “Hey I hope its ok that Im asking this, but how old are you?”

Amanda: “Hmmm ... you know its typically considered bad manners to ask a lady how old she is”

Remmy: “I know, and Im sorry. Its just that ... well im 16, and i dont um ... well ... you seemed like you were in your 20’s and I dont want you to get in trouble for what happened today”

Amanda: “Why would I get in trouble? Did you tell your friends about what happened?”

Remmy: “No, No I swear I didn’t say a word to them, its just ... oh I dont know.”

Amanda:“Sure you do. Say what you want to say, dont be embarrassed”

Remmy: “I watched you any time I saw you, all day. You were THE HOTTEST girl there, and when it all happened ... i mean, jesus fuck I dont know ... I want to see you again”

Amanda: “You will”

Remmy: “Really!? I thought you were just kidding with me about the bikini”

As a reply, Amanda send him a full body picture from her neck down, wearing nothing but the bikini top and a message that said 

“Its my favorite swim suit, you arent gonna make me walk around at the pool like THIS are you?!”

As he looked at her body, Remmy subconsciously reached down and grabbed his quickly hardening shaft with his right hand and began to stroke. He zoomed in and moved the picture all around, soaking in her beauty and learning the curves of her body. Her waist was twisted a bit, so he didnt get the full view of her vagina or inner thighs, but from what he could see, she had not a single hair on her body except for on her head, and the ponytail was clearly visible coming over her left shoulder and down to her covered breast. It had been about 5 minutes and he was still stroking himself, when Amanda texted him again 

Amanda:“ ;) Having some fun?”

Knowing he had been caught, he replied: 

“Fuuuck”

Amanda: “ ... so where’s mine?”

Remmy: “Oh give me a second, I didn’t think you would want one...”

Amanda: “So what? You think I just send pictures that could get me put in jail to random boys?

Remmy: “well, no its just that most of the time i hear girls at school complaining about how dick picks are so stupid and annoying :/”

Amanda: “Send me a pic like I sent to you, not just your dick, silly”

After he stripped down, he stood in front of his door mirror in his bedroom and took a full frontal selfie, not cropping out his face or anything, and holding his erect penis lightly in one hand. He looked it over and sent it to her before he could change his mind.

Amanda:“God damn, how big is your dick?!”

Remmy:“6 and a half inches”

Amanda:“Hnnnnnngg I want it inside of me”

Remmy:“I can sneak out tonight and meet you! Where do you live!?”

Amanda:“LOL take it easy there cowboy, that wasn't a proposition, I was just fantasizing. ill see you soon though, I promise”

Remmy: “Awww ... ok”

With a few more texts the conversation died down and Remmy set to work putting his memory of that day to use, along with the nearly naked picture of her. He stroked himself while thinking about the sweet taste of her lips, the grip of her hand on his shaft for those few seconds, imagining her tight, naked body pushed up against his, or naked on his bed for him to use in any way he pleased...

~~..................................................................................................................~~

The last few days before the start of school passed quickly, with everyone needing to get last minute supplies. A few texts swapped between Amanda and Remmy, but nothing more than the occasional “Hi there”.

The morning of the first day of school, Remmy picked up Jason and they got there a few minutes early to get their lockers figured out and get to the first bell on time. Art history was his first class, and he worked through the day looking forward to going to the gym for last period to start conditioning with the team for upcoming sports seasons.

After lunch, Remmy got to his math class and sat down, got his books from his backpack and sat there looking at Reddit on his phone until the class started.

The bell rang, Remmy’s head snapped up as he heard her voice say “Good afternoon class, welcome to AP Calc, my name is Mrs. Stevens. Please open your books to page 37 while I begin role call...”


	2. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It’s the first day of the new school year, and Remmy just realized that his new teacher - Amanda - is the same woman that he fooled around with the previous week at the water park. Right now he is sitting in her class for the first time, still trying to wrap his head around all of the implications that come with this revelation_

“Ok class” Amanda said as she passed by the front row of desks handing stacks of papers to the seated students, “What I am passing back to everyone is the revised syllabus for this class. Please note the changes from the packet you should have received at registration, notably the Personal Progress Checks will be done online this year rather than on paper. Also, I know that you were told that you would be required to have the ‘Sullivan/Miranda. Calc. 2nd edition’, but I checked with the library this morning and there are quite a few extra 1st edition books still available. If you have one of the 1st editions, I will point out the differences when it is necessary and pertinent”

As everyone shuffled through their papers, some took notes and others just sat there with their pencils in hand - Remmy was lost in the realization that this woman is the same one that he was playing ‘tongue-twister’ with not even a week before while he was with his group of friends at the local water park. He heard her voice now, but he wasn’t paying attention as he critically looked his new teacher up and down.

Wearing a loose, dark blue dress that came down to just above her knees, her hair not up in a ponytail poking through a hat, but rather down past her shoulders with a slight curl to it, she had a completely different air about her. At the park she seemed to get along and fit in with his group rather quickly, seeming to be perhaps a young college student or someone maybe in her senior year of High School. Now though, he had no trouble imagining that she was in her mid 20’s simply from her demeanor and “no nonsense” personality.

_“Mmm, if I didn’t want to fuck her before, I damn sure do now“_ Remmy thought to himself

“Mr. Jackson, is it?” Amanda said

Having heard his name, Remmy came back from his thoughts and snapped back to the present.

“Uh, yeah?” Remmy said, “sorry, um, what did you say? Miss...”

“Just ‘Amanda’ will be fine.” she said, answering Remmy’s question but adressing the class at large. “The district insists that we introduce ourselves formally, but I like to be a bit more casual with my AP students. You are doing college level work after all, it seems only right that you be treated like an adult”. As a murmur of approval went throughout the students, she began to walk back to the front of the class

“Now, as I was saying Mr. Jackson, there are people behind you waiting to get the papers sitting on your desk”

With that, Remmy realized he hadn’t passed back the papers that had been passed back to him, he quickly took a set and then handed the rest over his shoulder.

A quick motion at the corner of his eye caught Remmy’s attention, he looked over and saw Jennifer making hand motions and mouthing something at him, it appeared that Jen had noticed the connection to last week as well. Not entirely surprising, given the fact that the girls of the group had taken up most of Amanda’s conversation once she joined the group in line for the water slides. Remmy replied back with a quick nod in the affirmative. He wasn’t sure what question he had just agreed with, but the way Jen sat back and smiled told him she was just looking for confirmation that it was indeed the same “Amanda”. It didn’t appear from her look that she suspected anything further - _“But then ... i’ve never been good at reading womens faces“_ Remmy thought to himself. He would have to get the gossip from Jason at last bell. Locker room talk in a high school boy’s gym was just as you would expect - all about girls and who did what with who, and only about 90% of it was lies in Remmy’s experience.

The class continued as any normal first day of school might, and though Remmy never stopped paying attention for any subtle ques that Amanda might make, nothing she did even hinted at knowing Remmy outside of the classroom.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

As with any attractive teacher, the boys of the class couldn’t stop trying to get her in a conversation, and to Remmy’s dismay, she seemed to be more than willing to be the center of attention for her male students. As the bell rang signaling the end of the period, a few of them went to the front to talk to Amanda with the pretext of needing clarification on one thing or another that had been discussed in class. With a final glance at Amanda and having not seen any sign of recognition or acknowledgement from her during the last hour, Remmy picked up his bag and walked sullenly out into the hallway.

_deep breath “Right”_ He said to himself, _“I need to get the fuck out of here, this is some bullshit”._

He was hurt, before when they had talked, it seemed that even though she were a few years older than he, she might be wanting to have some kind of ... relationship with him. Now as he considered, he thought maybe he was just a convenient distraction for her at the water park, and now that she knew he was one of her students she was going to give him the cold shoulder and pretend nothing untoward happened between them.

_“Well that’s just fine with me“_ Remmy mumbled to himself as he walked towards the gym for the final period _“She can fuck every one of those losers for all I care, damn“_

Though Remmy had enough credits already as a Junior that he was allowed to skip the final period, he still had to show up for practice after school once the team started up again next week, so he had determined that he would use the final period by splitting his time every other day between working out in the gym, and getting some extra work in the computer lab. He had his sights set on a scholarship to MIT and was currently working on a project thesis to submit with his application this year.

The gym was a 3 minute walk from the Mathematics building, but he had to backtrack to get to his locker by the cafeteria to drop off his books and grab his gym bag.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

“PUSH YOU LITTLE PUSSY, C’MON!” Jason yelled as he spotted for Remmy under the bench press.

_grunt_ “ ... fuck ... yOU” Remmy gasped as he pushed the bar back above the pegs and Jason helped to slide it onto them, releasing the pressure from Remmy and allowing him to relax.

“Great!” Jason said in a mocking tone, “now double it and you might be able to keep up with my grandma”. Remmy knew that tone and could tell that Jason was just giving him shit. A set of reps at 150 lbs was a good day for anyone on the team, and Remmy had just done 3 full sets.

As he was wiping the sweat off his face, the coach spoke up from just behind him “Nicely done Rem, but don’t push too hard too fast, the last thing we need is for any of you to be pulling muscles or otherwise hurting yourselves. What have you been maxing during the summer?”

_The one-repetition maximum test is one of the most common measures used to find out the heaviest weight you can press just once (but not twice)._

“225” Remmy replied, “but it was right at the beginning of summer”

The coach nodded understanding. He had a habit of quickly building the team up from the beginning of the school year so that by the end of the year, they were able to safely do any of the workouts in the gym, and were proficient at it. This required time and dedication, and most of the slackers tended to stop playing on the school team by the Junior year because of how difficult the training was.

“Alright well, keep up the solid work” The Coach replied, “I expect you to put Jason through his paces next” he continued, eyeing the dirty-blonde boy standing beside the bench press. “And wipe that stupid grin off your face Mac” he said, directing this latest comment to Jason (Mac) McCullum, “if I have to tell you to keep a civil tongue in your head one more time, I’m going to loan you to the marching band so you can polish their horns for a few weeks, clear?”

Jason had forgotten, but quickly realized what he had been yelling at Remmy just a moment before. Nodding in the affirmative, he tried, and was ... mostly successful at keeping the grin off his face from the wording choice that the coach had just used.

As the coach walked away to help one of the freshmen, Jason mumbled to Remmy, “boy I tell you what, there’s a couple freshmen on the marching band this year that I’d let polish my horn, ya know?” he finished with a nudge to Remmy.

“Yeah, yeah, you smooth talker, you.” Remmy replied, “let’s go, your turn now” he stood up and gestured to the bench as he wiped the bar off and began adjusting the weights for Jason. “You talk to Clarissa yet today?”

With a gleam in his eye, Jason positioned himself under the bar and took hold, getting ready for the first set “Yeah I saw her at first bell, we’re both in Mr. Brennan’s Comp-Sci class, why?” Jason pushed the bar up and positioned it above his chest and began the steady rhythm of breathing that was necessary. Clarissa Galliger was Jason’s girlfriend of 6 months, and barely a day went by that he didn’t see or talk to her.

“well,” Remmy said “you remember Amanda from the water park last week?”

“Sure”, Jason puffed out as he pushed the bar up

“Turns out, she’s my AP Calc teacher” Remmy said, and had to clutch the bar from his standing position at the head of the bench to prevent it from dropping onto Jason’s chest as Jason completely lost focus and balance.

“WHAT NOW?!” Jason yelled, as other boys nearby slowed what they were doing and took notice of his outburst

Before the words were even out of Jason’s mouth, Remmy was trying to quiet him. “SHHHH you fucktard, Jesus!“

As the bar slammed home on the studs above the bench, Jason sat up and spun around to look at Remmy. In a quieter, but no less insistent tone, Jason said “You mean the hottie in the ball cap ‘Amanda’? The fun-sized sex kitten ‘Amanda’? The one with the fuckin’ body that was just... ‘Amanda’?!” As he said all of this, he motioned as if he were putting on a baseball cap, then waved his hands in an hourglass shape as if to emphasize his words.

“YES, Jesus, yes, would you calm your tits for fuck sake?” Remmy said in an almost exasperated tone as he glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention from the outburst.

Jason stretched his legs out and leaned back with a low whistle, “Wooaaaahh” he said as he wrapped his mind around the fact

“You know” Remmy said as he rolled his eyes, “Shakespeare could learn a thing or two from you. Such eloquence. Such...”

“Fuckoff” Jason interrupted him with a half grin, “Seriously though, what was that like? Having your ‘girlfriend’ as your teacher haha” referencing the way that Remmy had saved Amanda and gotten her in line for the water slide

Jason was only poking fun, but the words hit Remmy surprisingly hard. Amanda and he had kissed, she had even put her hand down the front of his shorts and gave his ‘nightstick’ a few tugs when they were alone, then later she had sent him a very sexy picture and asked for one from him in return. He had felt a connection deeper than just the immediate physical attraction though, when they were just standing in line for the slides and talking, she fit in with the group as if she had known them all for years! The way she was able to talk to him face to face without a hint of a blush or the coy standoffishness that a new “couple” normally has, Remmy had never experienced that before and he thought ... hoped really ... that it could mean something more. Today’s experience in class with the (apparent) cold-shoulder from her left him feeling sick though.

“It was weird...” Remmy replied truthfully after a moment “Jen is in the same class and she recognized her too, but neither of us said anything” he continued, “and neither did _She_ “ making it clear he was talking about Amanda. “I mean, COOL, for sure! She was pretty chill at the park and fun to hang out with, but I was kinda hoping that if she came around again, we would be able to hang out, ya know? But she’s a teacher and that’s like ... I don’t know, she just seemed to ‘click’ with the group...” as that last thought trailed off, Jason noticed that Remmy had a look like he was staring past everything and off into the distance

“Ha!” Jason let out with a grin as he lay back down on the bench to get ready to finish that first set, “yeah I bet you want to ‘click’ with her alright”

Remmy grinned down at Jason but did not deny the statement. As he continued to spot for Jason, he let his mind wander to the enigma that was Amanda, trying to figure out what - if anything - he would do next. One thing was certain though, first thing when he got home, he was going to rub one out with that picture she had sent him.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

As he pulled the condom off and concealed it in a Cheeto bag in his bedrooms trash can, Remmy grumbled to himself. A half hour of fucking the Pringles can that he had transformed into a masturbation toy and he hadn’t been able to cum. He had Amanda’s mostly-naked picture up on his computer monitor, he had even gotten out the bikini bottoms she had put in his bag and put the center piece of fabric (that had covered her vagina) in his mouth so he could imagine what she tasted like and to smell the soft scent of her on them, but to no avail. Every time he was about to climax, he was reminded of how she had basically ignored him during class that day, and hardly responded to any of his texts in the days prior. Then his emotions took over, making his penis go flaccid again.

He pushed himself out of bed and, with a practiced hand, pulled the foam from the inside of the Pringles can, throwing it away and replacing it with new material so that it would be ready for next time. He then put it back on the shelf behind his collectors edition Master Chief helmet he had gotten as a Christmas gift from his parents a few years back. Wearing only his boxers, he sat down in front of his computer and closed Amanda’s picture.

With his interest in computers and technology, he was well aware how easy it was for people to have their phones and computers compromised. That was why on the day after they met and exchanged pictures, Remmy had transferred the picture from his phone to a removeable hard drive that he had encrypted for anything sensitive. The aptly named “thumb drive” was physically very small, but normally only stored things like his college application thesis and any special projects he might be working on. He didn’t usually store porn on it - even the partially naked selfies that his one previous girlfriend had sent to him. But this was ... well he didn’t know what it was exactly, but he knew it could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands ... like his parents or anyone at the school.

Remmy pulled the thumb drive from its slot on the computer tower, then pushed his rolling chair toward the opposite wall so that he could place the drive in a secret compartment he had designed behind a wall outlet next to his night stand. _“I don’t know why I even care.”_ he mumbled to himself, _“Trying to text her is a joke. She’s responded twice in the last week, clearly she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”_ With a sigh he stood up, looking down at the disappointing half-chub poking out of his boxers. He tucked it in and pulled on a pair of shorts, heading to the kitchen to see about grabbing a snack.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

With a resigned sigh, Amanda pulled into her driveway and parked next to her husbands truck. Sometimes she remembered fondly how they first met when she was 17 and out visiting colleges at the end of her senior year in high school. He had been a very handsome and quiet owner of a local mechanic shop that she had to take her car to after it broke down while checking out the University of Arizona in Tucson. They had hit it off right away, and before she knew it, he was taking her to dinner at a lovely little Italian restaurant. She had quickly fallen for the quiet, funny man which was one of the bigger reasons that she had decided on the UofA for her teaching studies.

If she had only known who he would turn out to be ... she would have left her car on the side of the road and flown back to San Diego with her family.

He was controlling, emotionally manipulative, and abusive. But he was so calm about it all, whenever he berated her or beat on her she always went to sleep having accepted that it was her own fault that he was hurting her. She was smart, and she knew on a logical level that it was a horrible relationship and none of it was her fault, but there’s logic, and then there’s emotion. Love can forgive many sins...

As she climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag, the single-car garage door opened - telling her that he knew she was home and had opened it for her. At one time she would have thought it a sweet gesture, but in the last year after she had graduated and went out looking for work in her field, she had come to find that the things he used to do as a sign of affection, were actually just ways for him to control her. He had probably been watching the security camera for when she arrived home ... never a good sign.

Amanda opened the inner garage door to the kitchen and stepped inside. She hadn’t taken more than 2 steps before she had to stop because Brandon was blocking her path to the kitchen table.

“Where the fuck have you been?” he nearly yelled at her, “Your school got out 2 hours ago” he continued as he yanked her purse off of her shoulder and started rifling through it to find her cell phone. She had learned from the first time he had done that about a year ago that she shouldn’t try to stop him. That was the only time he had completely lost control and marked up her face with a backhanded slap. Normally he kept any bruising out of sight of where someone might see and ask questions.

Standing at 6 foot 3 inches with hard slabs of muscle on his arms and forearms from his years as a mechanic, the 32 year old man had become comfortable with manhandling his wife and forcing her to bend to his will. He thumbed through her messages, pictures, social media accounts, and anything else he wanted to in the span of a minute, making her stand there the entire time in case he felt any punishment was called for.

As she stood there, she calmly explained to him how there would be a bit of extra work for the first few weeks as the classes got settled and she figured out proper lesson plans for her different classes. There were only two AP classes during the day, and the rest of the classes were different degrees of Algebra for those students not yet ready for AP work, that means she has to create at least 3 lesson plans for each of the classes, which required time.

Brandon eyed her up and down, finally grunted and tossed her phone on the table. “Uh huh” He said in a manner that conveyed understanding but in a way that also suggested that he wasn’t convinced. With that, he took her bags from her and helped her inside, as if everything was fine now and he was the perfect gentleman.

With a silent sigh of relief, Amanda put her keys in the seashell plate by the door and went to take a shower. It was rare these days for Brandon to be intimate with her. She had come to realize that after he had bruised her, he didn’t want to see the bruises and so he would avoid sex with her until they had faded. These last few months she had actually found herself instigating conflict with him so that he would beat on her, so that she didn’t have to suffer through the unpleasant act of sex with him.

As she undressed and looked in the mirror, she saw the purple/yellow welts on her breasts had begun to fade, yet the ones on her ass were still almost fresh. He liked having a woman with such a sexy figure, so he liked showing her off sometimes by going to the beach and letting her wear a bikini, or by letting her sunbathe in the backyard by their pool. By keeping his punishment to her ass and breasts, it allowed for her to be “sexy” for him and still not raise any questions because no one would see them.

She turned on the water to as hot as she could stand it and got in. At least with the water draining over her face, she could cry without worry of being shamed for it.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

Around 6 o’clock, Amanda came out of the bedroom to start making dinner, only to find that Brandon had left - likely to go to the bar as he often did on Monday nights. Upon this realization, her heart skipped a beat and she ran to the garage and opened the bottom drawer of one of Brandon’s many tool chests. In there toward the back under a bunch of greasy odds and ends leftover from projects, she pulled out the plastic bag that held her second cell phone. She knew that he would never look for something like this in one of his own toolboxes. Brandon was a slob and misplaced tools more often than he didn’t, and this was one of his “junk drawers” that he just threw extra pieces in for some future use that never seemed to come.

As she pulled the phone out of the bag, Amanda walked to the other side of the garage and opened the houses electrical box. Locating the small magnet she had placed unobtrusively along the rear wall of the box, she carefully moved it to the corner until it was touching the edge, at which point she could see a small, metal case poking from behind the box. She quickly grabbed the case and opened it, removing the SIM card for this second phone. Even if Brandon found the phone and turned it on, nothing would happen without a SIM card, which he would NEVER find even if he looked for it. And if by some stroke of chance he found the magnet, he would almost certainly pick it up, at which point the case it was magnetically holding against the outside of the back of the electrical case inside the wall, would drop down in between the studs of the wall behind the drywall.

All of this took less than 30 seconds, and within a minute of realizing that her husband had left, she was sitting on the couch in their living room waiting for the phone to power on.

Immediately when her home screen came up she saw 3 missed messages and smiled to herself.

> _She hadn’t anticipated meeting Remmy last week at the water park. In fact she had just gone for the day while Brandon had been at work to try to get some time alone and have some small bit of fun. As she walked from the locker room that day to find an inner tube so she could relax in the lazy river that circled the wave pool and water slides, she had noticed the group of boys staring at her but didn’t give it much thought - men were always staring at her. As the day went on however, she noticed one of the boys from that same group always seemed to be looking in her direction whenever she saw him. At one point while she was lounging in front of the wave pool, she thought she might have a bit of fun, so she winked at him and giggled to herself as he looked over his shoulder to check who it was she had winked at. The more she saw him that day, she noticed that she stopped thinking about Brandon and the fact that her ass was sore from the paddling he had given her the night prior. It was ... oddly erotic to her. She knew that she was considered “hot”, but this boy seemed to be almost staring through her._
> 
> _Towards the end of the day she was woken up by the parks PA system to find that she had fallen asleep and not yet gotten to the water slides. She hopped up and rushed over to the entrance for the walk to the stairs leading to the waterslide platform, only to find the gate closed and a Life Guard standing there turning people away. Upset but hopeful, she rushed to the gate and moved as if to unlock the gate and go in, but the Life Guard stopped her. He said “Sorry miss, but the park is closing soon and no more people are allowed in line at this point”._
> 
> _She shook her head and said “I lost my group when I went to the bathroom, they said they were coming here next and I just want to join them”._
> 
> _With a half grin like he knew she was fibbing just to get in, he waved his hand and said “I’m sorry miss, but...”_
> 
> _Just then they both heard a voice loudly declare “Hey babe”, and they both turned to look behind the Life Guard to find Remmy coming towards them_

As she opened her messages, she saw that they were all, of course, from Remmy - very few people had this number, and the others knew that it was for emergencies only and to not tell Brandon about it. The boy just had a quality about him, she had found herself opening up to him in ways she hadn’t considered possible before that day at the water park. The last two messages seemed to be of a different tone than the friendly, fun texts had been over the last week.

Remmy 6:46 AM yesterday: “Hey, you up? I thought I’d try again this morning since we seem to keep missing the chance to chat”

Remmy 3:14 PM today: “Hey um ... Miss Amanda, or ... well whatever, I was hoping we could talk

Remmy 5:05 PM today: “Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to reaffirm that I haven’t said anything to anyone, and if the picture has been bothering you, I will delete it. I was pretty bummed when you just ignored me in class today, but I can understand why. I don’t know what else to say ... I guess I’ll see you in class on Wednesday. I promise I won’t make this year weird for you”

With a sigh of regret, Amanda’s shaking hand put the phone down next to her and she started to cry in earnest.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

Her whole childhood had been about school. She had shunned relationships until her Junior year of Highschool because she always wanted to put her learning as top priority so that she could get into a good college and make her parents proud. The one boyfriend she had prior to meeting Brandon had simply had his fun with her and then dumped her a few weeks after she finally had sex with him. No one had ever expressed interest in her past, or asked questions about her hobbies, or seemed at all interested in anything except for what she could “do” for them - until that afternoon when she had spent those 30 minutes in line with Remmy’s group. Yeah, the other guys in the line had all been eye-fucking her the entire time, but she was used to that. Remmy though ... well he had listened. Not just when she was talking directly to him, but while she was talking to the other girls in the group too. More than once she had glanced back to see him with his head slightly turned so that he could hear the conversation from above, and interjecting questions or comments himself when the opportunity presented itself. He had asked about her family, where she was from, asked about her friends and what she liked to do to relax - and much, much more.

Over the last week when she had found some alone time to be able to get the phone from the garage and turn it on in safety, she had read what must have been 50 messages from him talking about his life and what he wanted to do with his future, the scholarship he was hoping to gain for attendance at MIT, and all kinds of other things. That first day after meeting at the park, she had told him that she doesn’t text very much but to feel free to text her as much as he wanted, because she enjoyed hearing from him and learning about him. Obviously she couldn’t tell him that her abusive, controlling husband would beat her senseless if he found out she was talking to another man.

Amanda wiped her tears away and picked up the phone, then scrolled to Remmy’s phone number and hit “Dial”.


End file.
